legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Sun
Black Sun was the most powerful and infamous crime syndicate in the galaxy. It held a massive amount of reach and influence, extending its tendrils of corruption deep in the various galactic governments of each era. It was infamous for its involvement in illegal activities, including piracy and smuggling. Below the leader of Black Sun were nine Vigos (Old Tionese for "nephew"). Each Vigo ruled over his or her own territory and sector. The Black Sun's tentacles reached everywhere. Many of the organization's tens of thousands of operatives had no idea that they were working for Black Sun, so layered and intricate were the fronts that the syndicate hid behind. Black Sun had involvement in every known type of illegal activity, and its information network rivalled the accuracy and scope of even Imperial Intelligence. History Late Republic Era Alexi Garyn, head of Black Sun in 32 BBY.Black Sun existed in some form or another for centuries, possibly originating from remnants of the Exchange. Although headquartered on Coruscant, its influence stretched the length of the galaxy. Around 32 BBY, Black Sun was headed by Alexi Garyn, who was killed by Darth Maul on his master's orders, as well as the other Vigos, severely damaging the organization. During the Clone Wars, Black Sun dealt extensively with the plant Bota, which was found on the planet Drongar. Originally, Admiral Tarnese Bleyd was the main contact with Filba the Hutt for the smuggling. He was later assassinated by Kaird, a Nediji, following the death of the former operative Mathal. Another partnership was later established with Thula and Squa Tront to secure the bota. Upon learning that the bota was losing its potency, Kaird escaped from Drongar with a supply as a gift for his Vigos; it was subsequently discovered that the case was filled with explosives, in attempt at betrayal by Thula and Tront. Galactic Civil War During the early days of the Galactic Empire, Black Sun was led by Dal Perhi, though his mantle was soon usurped by a Black Sun captain named Xizor. The Falleen crimelord would lead Black Sun to unparalleled prestige by the onset of the Galactic Civil War. Assisting Prince Xizor was the feminine Human Replica Droid, Guri. Guri acted as bodyguard and assassin for the Falleen Prince. Under Xizor's leadership, Black Sun became so powerful that the Prince was considered by some Coruscant courtiers to be surpassed in power only by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Black Sun's influence was tremendous. They had a practically limitless amount of credits; more than enough to finance any operation they wished to complete. They ruled the underworld and few individuals or organizations dared to cross them or pose a threat to them. The Zann Consortium Xizor also dealt with a rival criminal organization, the Zann Consortium. In 3 ABY, Xizor hired Tyber Zann, leader of the Consortium, to steal tibanna gas from a mining facility on Bespin. In actuality, Xizor had laid a trap to dispose of Zann. Knowing Vader had recently subjugated the planet and Cloud City, he hoped the Dark Lord would intercede and eliminate his competitor. Instead, the move backfired on Xizor. Zann betrayed Xizor by planting evidence that pointed responsibility for the theft towards Black Sun. Vader quickly learned of this, furthering the rift between he and Xizor. Tatooine and the Outer Rim With the Galaxy wrapped with Civil War, Xizor tried various ways to win favour with Emperor Palpatine as well as embarking on a scheme to destabilise the Hutt Monopoly on Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine. Noticing a growth in Pirate operations situated around the Corellia Trade Spine and Arkanis Sector, Xizor sent his hands, Guri and Zekka Thyne to form a coalition that would become known as The Association, compromising of various organisations such as Valarian and Binayre Crime Organisations. Fuelled with the hope of destroying Jabba the Hutt, Xizor even managed to win over Bib Fortuna to his cause. With the Empire allowing he Black Sun to do as they pleased in the Arkanis Sector, it was hoped that the destruction of the city, Outmian Yakta would lead to Jabba's Empire falling. In The Wilds After the massive failures in the outerrim worlds, Xizor needed to regain face with the Emperor, using this to his advantage. Palpatine ordered Xizor and his organisation to oversee slaving operations in Wild Space on planets that the Empire had subdugated for their natural resources. 5ABY Xizor had a personal reason to hate Vader: after an accident at a biological weapons laboratory on Xizor's homeworld Falleen in 7 BBY, the Sith Lord ordered the area and all of the contaminated Falleen to be "sterilized." The entire area and all living within—some 200,000 Falleen, including Xizor's family—were obliterated to prevent the spread of the deadly disease. It was a small price to pay for what could potentially have been, according to Vader. Xizor deleted all records of his family's deaths to hide any apparent motives for a grudge against Vader. When Xizor learned that Luke Skywalker was the son of Vader, he planned to kill Skywalker, hoping to permanently discredit Vader in the eyes of the Emperor. By the Battle of Hoth, Xizor had found himself and his organization in close dealings with the Emperor. As part of a grand scheme to ultimately destroy the Rebel Alliance and corrupt Luke Skywalker, Palpatine made good use of Xizor's legitimate enterprise, Xizor Transport Systems. XTS would contract 300 ships to the Empire to help transport construction material to the Death Star II construction site over the Sanctuary Moon of Endor. Palpatine's desire to involve Black Sun in his most personal orchestrations was to use the organization as a pawn to plant the secret construction plans to the second Death Star into the hands of the Alliance. Trusting Black Sun, the Alliance would believe that the plans they acquired were legitimate. Sometime after the Battle of Hoth, Ororo Transportation tried to usurp control of spice operations in the Baji Sector, controlled by the Tenloss Crime Syndicate, an organization in league with Black Sun. In a move both to cripple Ororo and improve his stock with the Emperor, Xizor informed the Empire of an Ororo owned shipyard in the Vergesso Asteroids being used by the Rebellion as a repair dock. The Empire, under the personal command of Vader, quickly destroyed the shipyard and the majority of Rebel forces there; simultaneously, Xizor personally dispatched Guri to assassinate the leaders of Ororo. When Vader finally had evidence of Xizor's attempt to kill Skywalker, he confronted him in orbit over Coruscant. In his personal flagship Executor, Vader destroyed Xizor's personal skyhook, Falleen's Fist, with Xizor aboard. Additionally, Xizor's castle had been destroyed by Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Dash Rendar, and Lando Calrissian. The loss of its leader saw ambitious Vigo, Durga the Hutt quickly take control of the organisation. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations